1. Field of the Invention
A bottom turn socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bottom turn sockets are electrical sockets for a light bulb or the like, in which a central axial stem extends from the cylindrical body or husk and terminates with a turn knob for switching the light bulb on and off. Bottom turn sockets are used on color wheels, decorations, bed lamps, pin-up lamps, wall fixtures, table or floor lamps, and wherever the socket is exposed. Bottom turn sockets may have a dimmer control, an on-off switch, a removable knob, a double control, etc. Bottom turn sockets per se, usually with bakelite husks, are well known commercial items. With the prior art style devices, it is necessary to thread the line cord through the slot in the outer plastic husk, tie a strain relief knot, and make the terminations through the socket interior before completing the assembly. Strain relief means that when the electrical cord going to the socket is pulled or tugged, an anchoring means in the fixture of some sort is provided, such as the strain relief knot mentioned supra, which acts against the cord so that the force of the tugging or pulling of the cord cannot extend against the electrical connection, and ends short of the electrical connection, i.e., the force is exerted through the cord against the fixture per se rather than against the electrical junctions or terminals within the fixture. Pertinent prior art relative to electric light bulb sockets includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 698,218; 741,924; 962,589; 1,849,846; 3,013,130; 3,072,878; 3,369,214; 3,609,645; 3,805,211; 3,910,674.